Ciel
by Sakurai Hayami
Summary: CIEL cuenta la historia de Damian, un chico cuya vida ha sido completamente difícil, pues siempre ha tenido que valerse por si mismo y ha crecido con el lema "el cielo solo ayuda a quienes se ayudan así mismos" pero la vida le demostrará que no todo es como se tiene planeado y que siempre hay algo más... Algo que no tiene limites, no tiene palabras de definición.


Prefacio

 _"Pobre chico aquel que solo busca escapar del pasado y olvidar su soledad"_

Damian corría con todo lo que sus piernas le daban, llegaba de nuevo tarde a su segundo trabajo, la vida es tan desafortunada cuando quiere... A pesar de que el cansancio lo mataba no pensaba dejar lo que había comenzado, y es que para una persona como él no había otra opción.

Una persona como él... ¿qué clase de persona era? Existen muchas clases de personas en la tierra, pero ¿cuál le había tocado ser a él? Fácil, la clase de personas que son marcadas con cicatrices tan profundas que nunca serán capaces de borrarse y quedarse atrás.

-Corre, Damian corre y que el destino nuca te alcance- se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, con esa mirada tan fría y dura que le había permitido seguir adelante.

-Damian, niño, ¡has llegado tarde!- Le gritó el dueño del lugar, como si él no lo supiera ya, Don Ismael se llama el dueño, no se trataba de más que de un gordo calvo con un hijo con complejo de superioridad.

-Lamento llegar tarde- dijo, con la voz agitada intentando calmar su respiración alterada por la semejante carrera que se había metido

-Sí, siempre dices lo mismo... Anda apúrate y ve a atender mesas- le ordenó, dándole la espalda y yendo hacía la cocina a quien sabe qué, aunque lo más seguro era que a acosar laboral o sexualmente a las cocineras.

Rápidamente Damian se dirigió a los vestidores empezando a desvestirse para ponerse el traje de pingüino, ese que tanto odiaba.

se calzó y se puso el pantalón subiendo la bragueta, y cuando estaba a punto de abrocharse los botones escuchó esa estúpida voz

-¿Tarde otra vez lacayo?- preguntó con socarronería un chico rubio teñido, solo un año mayor que él que estaba de pie recostado contra el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos, observándolo.

Damian simplemente no contestó, ya estaba cansado del imbécil presumido y había descubierto que lo mejor era ignorarlo, aunque ganas de meterle un puñetazo no le faltaban.

El chico rubio solo frunció el ceño, dando un paso adelante cerrando de pronto la puerta de golpe.

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta que desde hace una semanas estás ignorándome,eh, dime ¿Quién mierda te crees para hacerlo?.

Ah, mierda, y ahí iba otra vez el imbecil... Damian solo lo miró con esa mirada imperturbable que lo caracterizaba cuando algo no le importaba, aunque así era, se paró frente a él y luego intentó seguir su camino, pero el rubio, más molesto que antes lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó hacía atrás. -acaso... ¿Quieres terminar en la calle?- le preguntó

Damian de nuevo no contestó, es más, ni lo miró.

-Eso es que si... Vamos lacayo, si te arrodillas y me pides disculpas te absuelvo y podrás seguir siendo mi sirviente- dijo sonriendo con malicia

Damian lo miró ahora si, era increíble, ese rubio nunca aprendía, aunque bueno, tenía que meritare el hecho de que su frita y tostada cabeza rubia se esforzara por intentar pensar en otra táctica diferente, aunque igual de patética a las demás esta era algo más pensada, casi hasta le daban ganas de aplaudir, pero no, no tenía tiempo, Damian solo lo esquivó, abrió la puerta y salió, sin siquiera voltear a ver el rubio.

-Bueno, pero chico, llegas tarde y te demoras media hora vistiéndote ¿acaso quieres que te descuente de tu paga?- lo amenazó el viejo verde ese.

Damian, esta vez si indignado quiso ponerle los puntos sobre las ies, así que se acerco a él para que nadie pudiera escucharlo, sonriendo falsamente -primero, hágalo si es que le da la gana haber si puede, y yo pondré una demanda por violar el contrato que firmamos, ¿no se acuerda?, segundo, si el peli teñido de su hijo no estuviera molestándome habría llegado más rápido

-¡¿Que te estás creyendo hablándome así?!- pregunto el gordo con cara de estar ofendido -Dios, debí haberte dejado en la calle... a la primera oportunidad, pero por ponerme de buena persona te recogí de la calle como a un perro, de ahí de donde te dejó tu puta madre, ¿así me pagas?- "Mierda la sangre no se perdía, de tal padre tal hijo" pensó Damian.

-¿Recogerme de la calle? já, no soy el mismo niño imbécil que se creyó ese cuento de pequeño, déjeme decirle que de hace mucho tiempo se la verdad, Tío- Ismael se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Pero no se preocupe, yo no voy a denunciar ni decir nada, no quiero que me relacionen con usted, aunque solo una cosa le voy a pedir, corrija a ese hijo suyo que parece hasta marica, no deja de insinuarse me y molestarme-

y ya con la cara sorprendida del viejo se dio por satisfecho y se largo a atender mesas.

Se sintió muy bien enfrentando de frente al viejo ese, usualmente solo lo ignoraría y se iría a trabajar, pero esta vez simplemente no tenía ni paciencia, ni ganas, la mañana había sido horrible para él, alguien había robado su bicicleta y las niñas tontas se la pasaron acosándolo todo el descanso sin dejarlo dormir como usualmente hacia, también el entrenador lo había castigado por faltar el día anterior, haciéndolo nadar el doble de vueltas que los demás, esa era la razón por la que había llegado tarde, eso le había tomado más tiempo del que estimó.


End file.
